Needle Through a Bug
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: She was just always... there. Sure, he understood her function: to serve the team, to protect them all, and to defend Hinata at all costs. But was it really such a bad thing that he felt comfortable around her? Shino/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimerrr: Me no own Naruto. Or Shino. Or anybody else. Me only own Chuusha Hae, her Kekkei Genkai and clan, and anyone else me put into story. ... Okay me hope you enjoy!**

**Also. The title was taken from "Needle Through a Bug" off of the _Repo! the Genetic Opera_ soundtrack. So yeah. Just thought it would fit quite nicely, since it's one of the coolest titles I've ever heard. Not fond of the song, but I love the entire movie and the title is just badass.**

**... Hope you like and tell me if you do! Or if you don't... but I hopes you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Needle Through a Bug<strong>

_-by A'isha Ishtar-_

* * *

><p>Shino Aburame was not one to forget about things... to forget about people. Even though others forgot him quite easily, he made it a point to never forget anyone. Their face, their name, and possibly their scent if he decided to plant a kikaichu on them. Sometimes, they would swat at the insect, and... yes, kill it.<p>

This girl had done nothing of the sort.

She had come with Hinata, to their very first team meeting. She was by the blue-haired girl's side the entire time, going everywhere that she went and hardly ever taking her eyes off her. The only time she looked away from Hinata was when she glanced at Shino and Kiba in turn, and pivoted her attention to Kurenai when she called for it.

Shino didn't keep his own eyes on this girl the entire time, but he did steal a look at her every so often. He had sent one of his bugs to land on her, to catch her scent so she could be tracked if need be. He watched her very closely when he did this, to see how she would react.

The insect flitted over to her shoulder, and settled itself down on the soft skin there. The girl had seen it land, and her eyes stayed fixated on it, staring with soft, warm blue eyes. Slowly her hand raised, and he thought she was going to do the same thing as everyone else... try to hit it. But she didn't. She uncurled her index finger and held it out toward the bug, smiling slightly when it crawled onto her finger. She watched it quite intently for a few seconds, as long as she was able.

When Kurenai spoke, the girl glanced up at the unfamiliar voice. She silently brought her hand down to her side, allowing the kikai an effortless escape.

"So, this is our team?" Kurenai frowned when her eyes rested upon this strange girl. "I thought I was only supposed to have three Genin," she commented directly to the girl.

All eyes turned to her, Shino's included. She blinked a few times before finally answering their sensei. "And you do," she said, rather calmly. "I am a Chunin, assigned to protect Lady Hinata and serve this team at all costs."

"And they assigned someone so young?"

"Forgive my frankness, Kurenai Sensei, but I am nearly fourteen years old. Not to mention I am a Chunin, just a step down from yourself, and... not to brag, but my Kekkei Genkai is the skill I take most pride in."

"I see. So officially, you're not a member of Squad 8?"

"Officially? No. But I do fully intend to behave like one. I will serve as whatever the situation calls for - medic, defense, offense, diversion... my talents are quite well-versed, if I may say so."

"I suppose you may, then. You seem trustworthy enough." Kurenai put her hand on her hip. "To be a Chunin at age thirteen is very good. Were you on a team before this?"

"No, ma'am. I competed in the Exams last year alone."

Shino questioned her word choice on that last part. She had not competed alone; many others had competed as well, albeit against her, but still she was not alone. Why had she not said "by myself" instead? That would have conveyed the message of having no team much more clearly than "alone". Certainly there must have been people supporting her, even if she had no team.

"Impressive, and you still managed to become a Chunin?"

"Several others became Chunin, Kurenai Sensei. The competition was rather stiff that time around. I simply was one of the ones who was strong enough, there were a good number of others."

"Yes, but I assume those other Chunin had teams, didn't they?"

The girl's sapphire eyes shifted to look at the ground, following a creeping worm with her gaze. "Yes."

"Did you not have the opportunity to join a team?"

"Of course. But I wished to challenge myself."

"Ah. It's good to challenge yourself, but not too much." Kurenai took a few steps back. "Even though she is not a member of our team, we are going to treat her as such. Does everyone understand me?"

The girl's eyelashes remained pointing downwards as the chorus of "Yes, Kurenai Sensei" in three voices was issued. One voice, determined and slightly wild. Another, shy and very quiet. And the last voice, stoic and even, coming from Shino himself.

"I'm glad we're understood. First, we introduce ourselves. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I am a Jonin, and my specialty is genjutsu. I don't have a set Kekkei Genkai. My favorite activity is reading, and my least favorite is washing dishes. For my future, I hope to get married and have children, as well as moving ahead in my rank." She pointed at the boy at the end of the line (or beginning, depending on the way you looked at it). "You first, and then we go on down."

"Okay! My name's Kiba Inuzuka, I'm a Genin, and my specialty is animal communications, plus tracking." As if on cue, a little dog popped out from

under his jacket and gave a loud bark, to which Kiba replied with a laugh, patting the dog on the head. "And this is Akamaru, he's my ninken. All of my clan have one, sometimes more - I'm pretty sure that's our Kekkei Genkai, along with Man Beast Clone. My favorite thing to do is train with Akamaru, and walk him, and feed him, and my least favorite thing to do is sit around while there's stuff that needs done. And for my future... well, I want to be a great ninja with Akamaru by my side forever."

"Very good, if a little garrulous."

Kiba raised his hand. "Hey, what's that mean?"

"It means you talk too much," the blonde girl responded, before Kurenai could say anything.

Kurenai shook her head. "Perfect, rivals on the first day. Just what we need." She pointed to Hinata. "And you?"

"U-Um..." Hinata poked her first two fingers together as she stumbled over her words. "M-My name is Hinata H-Hyuga, I'm a Genin, a-and my speciality is m-my Kekkei Genkai, the B-Byakugan. M-My favorite thing to do is... um... um... h-hang out with my friends when I-I-I'm not on missions, and... m-my least favorite thing to do is... um... I-I don't think I have one. B-But, um... my dreams for the future are, um... I want to be as good a k-kunoichi as I can be."

"Good." Kurenai next pointed to the girl beside Hinata, whose name nobody knew. "You're up."

The girl pushed back a lock of her hair before beginning. "My name is Chuusha Hae, I am a Chunin, and my specialties are tracking, insect manipulation, and insect breeding. My Kekkei Genkai is referred to as Sansei Semi. The activity I like most is observing insects, and the activity I like least is being forced to spend time with people I do not like. My plans for the future include making strides for those of us whose techniques involving insects, and continuing to serve the Hyuga clan and Lady Hinata. Also, I would like to become an entomologist in addition to being a shinobi, so that I can develop useful techniques."

"Great. And finally..." Kurenai raised her finger at Shino. "Last but not least."

He adjusted his sunglasses. "My name is Shino Aburame, I am a Genin, and my specialities are the same as Hae-san. Although, another of my specialties is espionage. My Kekkei Genkai is called the kikaichu, which are a breed of insects with which my clan is infused. The thing I enjoy most is, again like Hae-san, observing bugs. And the thing I enjoy least is being forced to forfeit a battle. As for the future..." He shrugged. "I'm still deciding what my main goal is going to be. For now I'll just settle for advancing."

"Very good." Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at her three new students, plus the young lady technically placed under her care as well. "You all have good hopes, good dreams. Many people will tell you that aspiring to things... dreaming and working for a future that does not yet exist... they will say it is impossible. Too hard. A waste of time. And I'll tell you right now, if I find out that you've taken on this mindset you'll be trapped in a genjutsu for a _month_." She uncrossed her arms, leaving them at her sides, and looked up in the direction of the sun.

The four in her company did the same, hoping to see what she saw as a small smile spread across her lips before she began to speak again.

"Every great achievement in this world, the well-known and the not-so-well-know, was considered impossible at first. Amazing things can come from trying that which others dare not do. As for the difficulty... well, anything that's worth working for will be hard. Sometimes it gets easier as you go along... sometimes it doesn't. It just depends, and when it's finally achieved... the pride you feel will be worth all of the work. And the last thing... nothing is _ever_ a waste of time. Whether you're doing it for yourself, for your friends, for a stranger on the street, or for all the people out there who are considered nobodies, unimportant, ordinary... if something good comes of it for _anyone_, then it was worth it. For all of you... I can't promise when, but when the time comes, you will all know that feeling."

The four closed their eyes, soaking up her words. They were trying to imagine themselves changing the future, molding it into something that was different, something that was... great.

Kurenai let out a breath. "Now! Since it's the first day..." She smiled, turning and taking a few steps. "I figure I'll cut you guys a break, you've been practicing nonstop for the last few years. Who's up for ramen? My treat. C'mon... _everybody_."

Shino glanced over at Chuusha, and noticed a small smile from her when Kurenai said this.

_Hmm,_ he thought inwardly as he trailed at the end of the group following Kurenai. _She has a nice smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Chuusha = needle<strong>

**Hae = fly**

**Sorry Kurenai's speech thingy was so long. I actually had to cut it into two paragraphs cuz it woulda been WAY too long the way I left it...**

**I HATE BUGS BUT LURV SHINO. Ask me why and I'll say "Hell I dunno". XD**

**Sooo... REVIEWS BE LURVS. XD ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Shino walked at the very back, behind Chuusha. She was behind Hinata, who in turn was behind Kiba, who was following Kurenai. She was leading them into the village from the training grounds, to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Shino had to admit, he wasn't usually one for ramen, but this was his new sensei and his new team, so he'd be polite.

After a few minutes, Chuusha drifted back to walk in step with Shino, but still the both of them were behind Hinata. "An Aburame," she said softly, obviously speaking to him. "This should be interesting, don't you think? Both of us on the same team should make for a bit of competition."

He glanced over at her once, but then returned to looking straight ahead as to follow the others. "Should it? I hope you and I can spar sometime."

"You do? I have to admit I would enjoy that. I'd like to see what kind of techniques you use."

"The same goes for me."

They both fell silent again, walking so in sync with each other that it was almost eerie. Both sets of eyes were turned to the ground, both sets of hands shoved comfortably into their respective owners' pockets.

At last, Shino broke the silence again. "Is your clan based here in the Leaf? I don't think I've ever heard of you."

"Oh." She tilted her head to the side, looking almost... in pain. Like she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, why should you have? We're not very big, or powerful. But yes, we live here."

"What kind of physical manifestation do you have? Of your Kekkei Genkai. You mentioned it earlier."

"Ah, that. I consider it interesting, though some people find it annoying. Technically anyone _could_ learn it, but we guard it very closely."

"You mentioned it was called Sansei Semi. 'Acid Cicada'?"

"Well..." A light blush freckled across the bridge of her nose. "The name is a bit misleading. The Sansei are a special breed of cicadas that my family controls."

"I see. I would definitely like to battle against them sometime... see your fighting style."

"Mmm." She glanced down again, refusing to look at him. "With all due respect, Aburame-san, I don't believe that would be a wise idea."

"You don't? You just said a moment ago that you would like to fight against me."

"And I would. But... there are..."

"Complications?"

"Yes. Complications. My clan must be very careful with our insects. Only if Lady Hinata's life is in danger am I allowed to unleash their full power."

"Your clan cannot control whether or not you choose to enter a battle with no limits, Hae-san."

"It is true, _my_ clan cannot. But we serve the Hyuga clan. They have full say over what techniques we are permitted or prohibited to use. Most of our deadliest techniques are reserved only to protect the Hyuga."

"What would happen if you were to violate that? Surely they couldn't do anything about your choice."

"Of course you would assume not," she said quietly, looking down. "Most people would think we receive no punishment for using them."

"You are punished if you use them?"

"Only if I use them in any way other than to protect Lady Hinata."

"I see. Forgive me for being intrusive."

And he left it at that. He could tell by her breathing, body language, and facial expression (mostly her eyes) that he'd ventured into a sort of no-man's-land in conversation with her. He didn't like questions or comments that were too personal; apparently she was the same way. He'd made her uncomfortable, so he just dropped the subject.

The rest of the walk to the ramen shop was fairly quiet, save for Akamaru's nigh-constant barking or growling. He was out of Kiba's shirt now, walking alongside his master.

As they entered the ramen shop, Chuusha immediately took her seat next to Hinata. They sat mostly in the same order as they'd come in, with Shino at the very end next to Chuusha.

"So your clan serves the Hyuga clan. Am I correct?"

Chuusha let out a small sigh. "Yes, you are. We have been for a long time."

"How long? If you had to estimate?"

"Mm." She picked up a menu and pretended to be interested in it. "For how many generations? My father serves Lord Hiashi, and my mother serves his wife. My sister serves Lady Hanabi, my cousin serves Neji-san, and I serve Lady Hinata. I was told my grandparents served Lady Hinata's grandparents, and their parents before them. We have been with them for more than a century."

"Do you know how it came about? It isn't as if one day your clan simply began to worship them."

"I'd have to do some research, ask my father. He might know. I was never told the story."

"I see."

After Ayame, the shop owner's daughter, had taken their orders, Chuusha suddenly got very attached to her water, keeping the straw in her mouth at all times, even when speaking to Shino. "You haven't told me much about your clan. I've told you a lot about mine. I think it's a fair trade, ne?"

"I suppose. What would you like to know?"

"Why do you wear sunglasses?"

"Over time, our eyes have evolved to be somewhat similar to our insects' eyes. They're very sensitive, and most light is harmful to our optic nerves."

"Has anyone in your clan ever gone blind from staring at a light bulb?"

"I've heard of my great-aunt going blind from going into the sun without her glasses... but no, I haven't heard anything about light bulbs."

"Oh. Well, insects die when they go into light bulbs, so I had to ask. I'm curious like that. I take every opportunity I can to learn more about anything having to do with bugs."

"So do I. You should see my room... my father says he wants me to get rid of the ant farm, or at least give it to my cousins."

"Multiplying too quickly?"

"Yes, it's their mating season."

"As I expected. The only things that breed faster than insects are rabbits."

"Would you like to know anything else?"

"Of course. I do have so many questions about your clan. I believe your clan and mine are the only insect-based clans in the Leaf, after all. Knowledge is power."

"I will answer any questions to the best of my ability, Hae-san."

"Hmm." She took a long draught of her water before pushing her bangs back and leaning forward on her arms. "I'm curious... how do you control your kikai? Where do you keep them?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

She glanced over, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "Are you serious, Aburame-san? Huh." She turned back to her water. "I didn't know how heavily guarded a secret it was. I apologize."

Shino pushed his shades up. "Forgive me, Hae-san. That was my attempt at humor. I suppose I'm not very good at it. My father says the Aburame humor skips a generation." He took a sip of his own water. "I'm just not all that sure _he_ has it either."

"So you can tell me then?"

"Can I? Yes, I'm allowed. Will I? Of course, I would be glad to. We house the kikai in our bodies. They feed off our chakra, and in return we are allowed to use them for offense, defense, and anything else we may need."

"I see. Interesting indeed."

Kiba walked over, halting their conversation. "Hey, Chuusha-chan?"

Shino could almost visualize a stress mark appearing on her head. Her body tensed up, and her hand clutched her glass so hard he thought she might break it. "And who said you could refer to me as that? Call me that only when you have earned my respect."

"Hey, calm down, Chuusha-chan, I was just going to ask you-"

"Kiba," Shino spoke up, not lifting his eyes from the table. "You should give regard to Hae-san's wishes."

He thought he heard Chuusha give a little stifled giggle. "_You_ may call me by my first name, Aburame-san."

"And _I_ can't?" Kiba said, his voice and face conveying his extreme disbelief.

Chuusha took a long, deliberate sip of her water before answering. "I believe that is what I was insinuating, Inuzuka-san."

Kiba growled. "Well, fine! I hope you have fun with the bug freak, 'cause it seems like you're just as bad!"

As he stomped off, Shino could see Chuusha become even more upset, even if it was only internally. Her hand squeezed around her cup even tighter, and all of a sudden it shattered. None of the shards were embedded in her hand as far as he could tell, but her hand _was_ bleeding.

Hinata had heard this, and she looked over with fear in her eyes when she saw the blood on Chuusha's hand. "Ch-Chuusha-chan! A-Are you okay?"

"Yes." She dusted her hands off, grabbing a napkin to clean her hands. "I apologize, Lady Hinata. The plastic cups break too easily and cut deep..."

Shino reached over and began to help Chuusha in lightly patting the blood off her hand, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "These are not plastic cups, Hae-san."

"I said you can call me Chuusha," she mumbled, yanking her hand away from him. "And I can do this myself."

"Sh-Shino-kun is right," Hinata said softly. "Th-These are glass..."

"I'm fine, Lady Hinata."

"Ch-Chuusha-chan..." Hinata turned and stepped off her stool. "W-Why don't we head home? It's g-getting late... F-Father will be worried."

Chuusha kept her eyes down, so that no one could see them, not even Shino, blond bangs obstructing her eyes even more than they had before she'd drooped her head. "Our food hasn't even arrived yet, Lady Hinata. Are you sure?"

"I-I'm not hungry anyway. P-Please, Chuusha-chan? I-I'm getting... a-a little tired."

Chuusha let out a sigh, and resignedly lowered herself off the stool, not adjusting her hair so that her eyes could be seen.

Hinata smiled shakily, and waved to her teammates. "I-I'm sorry, Kurenai Sensei, but Chuusha-chan and I h-have to be going. Good-bye, Shino-kun, K-Kiba-kun."

Shino nodded, and Kiba crossed his arms. "Bye, _Hinata_-chan. See ya, _love bug_."

Chuusha's form stiffened, but then she turned to look back at them. "I will see you soon, Kurenai Sensei." Her eyes shifted to Kiba. "Good-bye, bone breath." She turned to Shino, and simply nodded.

Akamaru barked after her, but she just looked down at him and shook her head. Kiba whistled. "Akamaru. Forget about her, she doesn't know anything."

Shino stared after Hinata and Chuusha for a moment as they left, and then swiveled back to his place at the bar. "I really think you shouldn't have spoken to Hae-san that way, Kiba. She may have punishment waiting for you."

"I don't care. I can take her. I can take anybody."

"Guys," Kurenai called, a warning undertone in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... not much of an ending. Sorry? D<strong>

**But... REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE. I LURV THEM. If you read, favorite, alert, please review! I live off dem... *appears with a giant fork***

**Hope you liked! ^^**


End file.
